The present invention relates to a current source having a wide range of output voltages, in which source the emitter-collector path of a main transistor, arranged to define the value of the current of the current source, is arranged in series with the emitter-collector path of at least one output transistor.
Such a current source is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,683.
By arranging at least one output transistor in series it is possible to obtain output voltages higher than those normally attainable with the I.C. fabrication process for a transistor, but the maximum output voltage then differs substantially from the available supply voltage, which difference increases as the number of output transistors increases.